Songfic for Hinata x Yui
by ChrisouMiri
Summary: Drabble. Songfic meme.  PWP. Hinata x Yui.  Definite AU at some points.  I tried to capture their personalities as best as I could, but I don't think I did very well.


**Author notes:** I have seen this drabble before, and I felt intrigued enough to finally break down and do one of my own. I haven't been very good with capturing canons' personalities very well, which is why I don't dabble into fan fiction writing. So with that being said; I am terribly sorry for any and all OOCness that comes from Yui and Hinata.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own any of these songs, nor do I own anything dealing with Angel Beats! however; if I did, believe me when I say, I would most definitely have a different ending where the audience could see what all of the characters were up to in the human world.

1) Apologize- Silverstein

Hinata plopped himself down on the bench as he remembered what Yui said on her last phone call. She was apologizing for breaking up with him. She wanted him more than ever, but he didn't know what to feel. How could someone just turn their love on and off? She was just so perfect the first time around. Sure, she could be annoying, but she had always had strange quirks. Perhaps it was because she was always in her bed and how nothing else to do herself.

The blue haired male just couldn't bring himself to accept her apology when he heard "I am sorry" fall from her lips

2)Affirmation- Savage Garden

"I want to do that!" the pink haired girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

The blue haired male just laughed at her as she waved her arms around in a lunatic's manner. "Can you handle it, Yui?" he asked mockingly.

"Baka…" she muttered, for a change just not wanting to wail her small fists against him. He was always shooting her down. Couldn't he see that she only wanted to do it because she wanted to impress Him. Of course she couldn't handle it! Bungee jumping? Really? She wasn't stupid! "You are only saying that because you can't handle it…" she suddenly flung at him.

He quirked a blue eye brow up in her direction. "There's a couples' jump… I'll only do it if you do it… of course, I am not too chicken to do it. I just see the look of fear in your eyes," he mocked, although deep down he too was not overly fond of this idea.

The pink haired girl laughed loudly, "I'm not afraid! I am amped up for this!" she

3)Bad Company- Five Finger Death Punch

Hinata tapped his foot as he listened to Bad Company on his Ipod. He was patrolling the school with his gun in hand. He danced around like a fool as the beat got harder, he even sang aloud, a little. Sometimes, even, he used the rifle as a guitar. He stopped after thinking twice, his luck would be that it would go off on him, and he would have gotten shot in the face. What would Yui think of that?

She already thought he was the biggest idiot in the who SSS. Although, this is coming from the girl who freaked out over the smallest of things, always yelling and screaming at him. She was way worse than Yuri, and that was hard to top on the best of days.

As his thoughts continued going towards the small pink haired girl, he groaned. Why did it always make him feel a little flutter in his chest whenever her pink eyes looked up at him? Even as malicious as she

4) Confessions Part II- Usher

Hinata's hand shook as he flipped open his phone. He didn't know how he was going to tell Yui this. God, one drunken night, and he screwed himself of the best thing that he could have ever had. He didn't know how to process this information. He sighed, maybe if he manned up, maybe Yui would forgive him. He doubted that, she didn't even forgive him whenever he made fun of her.

"Come on, Hinata!" he growled at himself. At least he was alone in his car, so no one could hear him talk and mutter to himself. He bit his lip as he slowly entered the digits to his girlfriend's cell phone number. God, what if she told her mom? She used to think he was sweetest guy ever! Loving and doting on her daughter as he did, despite her… limitations…

He listened as the phone rang, once twice, three times. "Hinata?

5) Allo Le Monde- Pauline

Yui smacked her head against her desk, she was in French class. This was Yuri's brilliant idea to screw with Angel's mind. Operation Foreign Language. Why couldn't they just stick with English? At least she dabbled in that when she used to be a part of the human world. This was just ridiculous. And how come that idiot Hinata was rattling off all of this jargon? He was an idiot for God's sake! And how come every time he looked at her, he was saying "Je t'aime"? What did it even mean? She was growing more frustrating with each second ticking by.

The pink haired girl raised her hand, "Sensei! What is he saying!" she demanded in a loud voice.

5) Bad Day- Daniel Powter

Yui hid in a corner in the meeting room. She was upset, she couldn't do anything right today, or yesterday, or a week ago. For some reason she was just off her game when she was practicing. And she fucked up the concert. Her guitar string snapped, her voice crack, and she screwed up the lyrics to Thousand Enemies. And with this, she messed up operation Tornado because ninety percent of the students left the cafeteria.

"Yui?" Hinata called, knocking on the door, even though he knew he wasn't disturbing anything. She looked up but looked away to avoid his sympatric eyes.

He crouched down in front of her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "It's okay," he said softly, lovingly. He was always there for her when she needed him the most, whether she wanted him to be there

6) Come Around- Sing It Loud

Hinata looked out a window as Yui slept in her bed. He spent almost every night with her, no matter if he had something to do in the morning. He wanted to be there with her always. She shifted in her sleep and murmured something in her sleep, "Hinata…" she started and paused. "Love you…" she finished.

Hinata smiled.

Then it became black and he woke up. He groaned. She was gone, and yet, he kept dreaming of her. She broke his heart. She wanted him to leave, she felt like it was pointless for him to stick around. Just to keep a promise he

7) Blue (Da Ba Dee)- Eiffel 65

Yui started prancing around Hinata, she was giggling as she kept her hot pink headphones in her ear. She punched his right shoulder before grabbing his hands and making him dance around with her. The blue haired male arched his eye brow curiously as he looked down at her. All of the sudden she started to sing out, "I'm blue~"

The blue haired male groaned. "You stupid girl…" not that she could have heard him. He could easily hear the bass through her headphones.

At least she was having fun with this. He personally thought it was the most immature thing that she could have done. It wasn't even that creative…

"Hinata?" she asked, pulling a headphone out. "Can we get a blue house?" she asked. She looked up at him with sweet looking eyes.

It was almost tempting to say yes. "No," he said.

"How about a blue car?"

"Absolutely not, the train works just fine, and it's cheaper."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Coming from

8) Sober- P!nk

Yui rolled her shoulders as she sat up in her bed. She was by herself. Her mom went out shopping and Hinata had a baseball game. It was raining outside and he didn't want her watching the game when the weather was bad.

She sighed softly. She was happy, most of the time, however she hated being by herself. Hinata had an effect on her. She felt like she was always laughing, smiling, and feeling like nothing was impossible. She was high on his presence and love. Now, she felt like she was coming off of that high, being alone did that to her. Even when she wasn't with him, she felt bad, it was a million times worse without him at her side, holding her hand, helping her mom out with him.

She leaned her head back and sighed loudly, "Thunder would be nice… the game would be cancelled or postponed or something. I wan

9) My Boo- Usher and Alica Keys

Yui slowly stepped closer to Hinata, following the beat of a song only she could hear. She smiled softly as she leaned down, as he was sitting down at their bed. She kissed him softly, closing her pink eyes. She could feel the male stiffen with the randomness of the usually violent girl. She almost laughed aloud as he realized that he didn't see through her touch act. She just wanted him. She wanted to feel his lips against her own.

Hinata finally loosened up and parted her lips with his own and deepened the kiss and put his hands up under her shirt, she could feel his warm hands against the cool skin of her back. He was extremely gentle

10) Hurricane- 30 Seconds to Mars

Yui jerked awake from a nightmare.

She didn't like what she saw. Hinata was walking away, he told her that he was sick of watching her wither away in her bed. She was crying. She couldn't do anything about being crippled! Why was he being so heartless?

She gasped loudly, she was crying from her dream, even if he was right next to her, sleeping in that incredibly awkward position that he did when he slept in the chair that sat next to her bed. She rubbed her eyes and reached her right hand out and brushed his cheek. He was very much real to her, she could feel it. She shifted in her bed; the moonlight streamed through the blinds and she noticed it. The piece of paper that was clenched in his hand. She stretched her arm out as far as she could, wriggling her slim fingers to capture it between her two longest fingers and gently tugged it out of his grip. She slowly unfolded the paper and read the two words that were written in his messy hand writing. She

**A/N:** Yeah, I am horribly slow at typing, I could write A LOT faster, and have more nonsensical jargon than what I already have. I enjoyed this, though I was so far left field with their personalities, I am so gonna need to watch the anime about six more times. Hahaha! I feel so bad for masequering them.

If you didn't guess some instances were definitely AU, such as nine. And I know that Yui is completely paralyzed in the anime, but I really want her to move some, like how do you describe a lump that doesn't move?

I actually like the last one the best. Although I think that none of the stupid songs I got were all that great to work with, so I feel so bad for breaking Hinata's heart a million times.

Just to let people know, "Je t'aime", that I said in four, that means I love you in French. It's probably the one thing I actually retained in the four years I took.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not expected with drabble. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
